Loves me not
by Zer0 The Secret Keeper
Summary: A fluffy fic about Marik and Malik Yami Marik . I don't know why I wrote it. Rate if you like. yaoi boyxboy.


_A /N: Yaoi. Yami Marik is called Malik, and hikari Marik is called Marik. This is a one-shot. Possibly a little fluffy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters, this is simply a fan fiction like all the others on this site._

'_I can't believe you have a problem with me…_

_I mean you're the annoying one, what with your stupid hairstyle, and weird eye color, and cute face…_

_What! Forget that last part I meant ugly __**not**__ cute…_

_I can't believe I'm calling to tell you this. I know you hate me…_

_I did nothing to you and now you avoid me…_

_You were supposed to be my best friend…_

_Well Whatever…_

_Goodbye from your ex-best friend Marik'_

_~~Click~~_

I sighed and then put my cell phone back into my pocket. I couldn't believe I had left Malik that embarrassing message. That jerk had been avoiding me like the plague since the school sent the band to a water park. Yes, it's hard to believe I'm a band geek…but all I play is the triangle; my _lovely _sister thought it would be a good idea. Malik is in the band too, he plays the violin. He's pretty good…if you consider creepy and shrieking music good but that's beside the point. Well it all started when Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and I all went to the water park. Everything was fine and dandy, they all went on waterslides without me since I dislike waterslides, we played volleyball with the exception of Bakura, and ate junk food to our heart's content. Then as we walked by a pool I lost my balance and slipped, and grabbed onto Malik pulling him into the water with me. Now the pool wasn't that deep so we were able to quickly stand up, but we were both drenched. Our clothes clung to our bodies and Malik's white shirt was now see through so I could see his gorgeous abs…I mean not in the creepy way, just he must work out and stuff. Malik was staring at me but after the guys started yelling for us he stopped. The ride back home was quiet which was unusual because normally all you'd hear would be Malik swearing at Bakura because he wanted him to stop playing his 'demented metal stick', also known by normal people as a flute that just pissed Malik off.

When we got home Malik left straight away and didn't even say goodbye. Then when we went back to school he started avoiding me. In the cafeteria instead of sitting with me he sat with Bakura. In science he traded seats with Yami so that instead of working with me he was working with _Bakura_. Then in gym his partner was _**Bakura**_. Did I ever mention I hate Bakura for some reason? I don't know it's just something about him…

So after a month of dealing with him running the opposite way when we saw each other in the hall, avoiding band because I was there, and generally treating me like I had some sort of disgusting, contagious disease I finally had enough. That's why I called him.

That idiot just had to avoid me… I miss him so much. He was always there no matter what. My face felt cold and wet, after lifting my hand to my cheek I realize I'd been crying. No! I can't cry over him…it's not worth it.

I looked up and realized I had walked to the pier. I remember this place was where Malik and I had a water fight three years ago and became best friends. It was a fitting place to come to I realized, since after all I saw my friendliness toward him grow into something else and then watched as he decided he didn't want to see me again. Oh how I wish to go back to the days where we had water fights and picnics!

I leered at the ocean and walked down the pier. Malik loved the water, almost like he was a fish. I on the other hand didn't like it all that much. I stood at the end of the pier looking into the deep black colored water.

Then a thought came to me, maybe Malik will like me again if I like what he likes. So without hesitating I took off my shoes and jumped off the pier. I hit the cold water and gasped, water filling my lungs. I felt myself sinking deeper and tried to get back to the surface but couldn't. I forgot I couldn't swim. I was so _stupid._ I was going to drown.

As I felt water fill my lungs all I saw were flashes of Malik and me. I hoped he misses me when I am gone. I hope he doesn't cry…I couldn't stand making him cry. I wish I had told him I loved him.

As I lost consciousness I saw a gleam of gold coming towards me and then I blacked out…

"-ik, wake up!"

_I heard a lovely voice calling out to me. I had to be dreaming or worse dead. But dead people couldn't feel, right? I felt someone press on my chest twice, and then I felt the softest lips in the world on mine, they made my skin tingle. Then I felt a nasty salty concoction rise up from my throat, so I turned my head and threw up. Looking up quickly to see who had saved me had left me dizzy after I had vomited. I lay back down against the sand and I recognize the golden haired boy who sits beside me._

"You," I screamed when I saw it was Malik who had saved me.

"Oh…Oh no," I wailed.

"What! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"My cell phone was in my pocket when I jumped and now it must be ruined!"

"Oh…seriously only you Marik, you almost died and all you care about is the damn cell phone."

"Why did you save me?"

"What! Marik you're my best friend!"

"No. You've been avoiding me so you must hate me."

"No I don't it's just…I've been confused about some things."

"You like Bakura don't you?"

"What! No I don't!"

"Then why did you stop hanging out with me to hang out with him?"

"I just…"

Then just as everything seemed to have gotten worse not only did he like Bakura, but he was lying about it, something strange happened. I felt Malik's warm lips on mine again, but this time in a passionate kiss. I was so confused, wouldn't Bakura be mad? But I couldn't help but kiss back. We both backed away from each other, though I could still feel his lips on mine. I stared at Malik in confusion, why had he done that?

"Marik. I didn't mean to avoid you…I was actually asking Bakura about you," Malik said, blushing.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know if you liked me…if you could like me. Then Bakura told me you dated Tea a few years back, and I couldn't stand for you to hate me, so I stayed away."

"Idiot, I never dated Tea, she spread that rumor because I refused to go out with her. I already have someone I like."

Malik's eyes lost their playful glint and became eyes filled with desperation. He gripped my shoulders hard with both hands and stared into my eyes.

"Who! Who do you like? What's he like? Why him…" asked Malik desperately.

"Well he's cute and funny, he likes the same music I do, he plays an instrument, and he saved my life."

"Oh. Have I met this person?"

Malik's eyes were covered by his bangs as he released Mariks arms.

"You know Malik you are and idiot. I'm talking about you, stupid."

Malik's head shot up, eyes glowing with joy. He tackled the other blonde haired boy into the sand. Then he commenced to kiss him senseless.

"I love you."

That was all that echoed in Marik's mind as he embraced his ex-best friend, who was now his boyfriend. Hopefully things would stay this way for him for a long time, hopefully forever. He was glad he finally got a happy ending.


End file.
